


How We Ended Up

by Ryannoels18



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/F, Fluff and Angst, OT3, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryannoels18/pseuds/Ryannoels18
Summary: Adena is a self-made millionaire recently voted New York’s most eligible bachelor. Kat has a boyfriend and is not gay or so she keeps saying.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I loved this couple and the Bold Type so I decided to throw my hat in the ring. For some reason I really didn't like this chapter, but I got tired of editing it and making excuses to not finish. Here’s my attempt at slow burn. Hope you like it.

She could remember it like it was yesterday. It was Scarlett's nfamous fashion week after party, and she had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off all week for this. 

She spent weeks agonizing over the perfect theme, and then weeks working nonstop to make sure that her “No Phones” party went off without a hitch, and so far everything was perfect except the fact that she hadn’t had a single minute to herself.

Even though she spent weeks make sure to plan for every little detail down to the color of the napkins and prepared for every possible disaster she still found herself running around. Eyeing a passing tray of drinks Kat quickly snatched one up almost knocking the poor waiter over trying to grab the vodka soda.

Turning around she took a couple of sips making her way through the crowd and before she knew it she was crashing into someone spilling her drink all over them and the floor.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry” Kat gasped quickly searching out for some napkins while pawing at the unsuspecting victim vodka covered center. After a couple of moments she looked up gasping once she recognized who exactly she just desecrated with her drink.

“Its okay” Adena shrugged off. 

“Oh my god” Kat gasped. She made sure to prepare for everything: fires, drunk guests, rude guests, handsy guest, hell she even prepared for ISIS, but she definitely didn’t think to prepare for bumping into and spilling a drink on Adena El-Amin. THE ADENA EL-AMIN. She wasn’t even on the list of guests tonight.

“It's fine” Adena purred taking note of the women in front of her. She and Jacqueline where close friends and she once did a spread for Scarlett so she had heard about Katherine Edison, but never did she imagine she was be so… ravishing.  
.  
Kat could do nothing but try to breathe. Out of all people to spill a drink on she just had to do it to one of the richest women on the planet and recently justed voted one of the worlds most eligible bachelorettes. People have had their careers ruined for doing far less.

“Um... you--nwe should probably get that cleaned as soon as possible” Kat nervously babbled. “If you want my friend Jane keeps a purse filled with everything you could need: lotion, toothpaste, condoms-- not that you might need it but--”

“I won’t” Adena quipped. “I’m sure she has a tide to go pen” Kat rushed out.

Adena looked over her now ruined dress. The party was almost ending so she could still go back to the hotel, but she didn’t feel like soaking in alcohol until then. “That would actually be great”

“Okay” Kat blurted out louder than she intended too. “I can meet you in the bathroom. It shouldn’t take long I’ll just shoot her a text-- oh wait I can’t” she realized. She had come up with the genius plan for everyone to keep their phones sealed. “I’ll just go get it, and meet you in the bathroom or you can stay here--” 

“The restroom will be fine” Adena smirked with a soft shake of her head turning on her heels and making her way to the back.

“Okay. I’ll just go get that for you” Kat yelled after her waiting until the billionaire was out of view before she could start panicking. “Okay. Don’t worry Kat all you did was spill your drink on one of the most powerful women on the world. It's no worse than Tom Cruise jumping on Oprah’s couch. He came back from that so I can totally come back from this” she muttered to herself quickly making her way through the room to find Jane.

“Tiny Jane!” she yelled finding her best friend happily swaying to the music at the bar. 

“Hey Kat!” Jane grinned her words slightly slurred. “You’ll never guess who I just met?”

“Cher?”

“Cher? No, not Cher. Why would you think it was Cher?” Jane questioned. “Is Cher here?” she added looking around. 

“Whatever it doesn’t matter please tell me you have one of those washable pens?” the department head rushed out.

“You mean my handy dandy tide to go pen” Jane smirked proudly whipping it out of her purse. “Of course I do.”

“Type A Jane coming in for the win again” Kat thankfully cheered.

“What do you need it for?” Tiny Jane questioned.

“Don’t have time to explain” Kat said snatching it out of her hands rushing off. “I’ll tell you later” she added behind her back.

“Okay” Jane shrugged turning back to the bar. “Bartender can I get another one of these… whatever they’re called” she grinned.

Kat quickly made her way through the crowd and towards the restrooms happy that for once there wasn’t a line forming outside. She rushed in…

“Whoa” she gasped stopping in her tracks. 

“Did you get the pen?” Adena questioned standing in nothing but her bra and thong. Her dress carefully laid out on the sink countertop. 

“Whoa” Kat repeated. She’s worked for a fashion magazine, she’s seen and hanged out with some of the world's most beautiful women, but damnnnnnnnnnn. 

Adena was hot. Like smoking inferno wasabi hot. Don’t get her wrong she’s seen pictures of her on the internet and in person so she didn’t need to spill a cup full of vodka to know that, but damn.

Adena noticed the look on the brown womens face and her chest might have puffed out a little. Okay a lot, but she couldn’t help it. She was a sexual being and she didn’t need People magazine, or Scarlett, Vogue, or hell Businessweek magazine to tell her she was hot shit. 

She’s seen that look plenty of times from plenty of girls and a couple of guys when she was in her ‘trying to live up to daddys and Islams expectations of her’ phase. So she knew the effect she often had on people. Not to mention she was a bit she was a bit of a voyeur and part time nudist so she didn’t mind especially from someone like Kat.

“Whoa” Kat repeated.

“Kat” Adena laughed.

“Yeah”

“The pen” she reminded. 

“Pen?”

“Yes the the cleaning pen… you know for my dress that you kind of ruined” Adena smirked. 

“Oh yes” Kat jumped coming out her lust induced fog. “Here” she said handing it to her.

“Thank you” Adena smirked turning around and quickly going over the stain with the pen as Kat stood back desperately trying not to take a look at her ass, back, boobs, hell everything.

Minutes later Adena was back to being dressed and looking amazing although she 

“See looks brand new” Kat assured looking her over breathing a sigh of relief. Another crisis averted.

“Yes it is” Adena grinned looking over herself. I didn’t look perfect but you could barely see it and it wasn’t like she was planning to stay any longer. “Yes it does.”

“So I should probably go and check on something…” Kat said pointing towards the door.

“Thank you again Kat” Adena said.

“No problem” she shrugged. “I was the one who ruined it” Kat blurted out causing the billionaire to laugh. 

“Are you always this nervous?”

“God no” Kat sighed, and that was the truth. She was Katherine Edison the youngest department head in Scarletts history. She cultivated a network of over two million followers on twitter and it was growing more every day. She rarely got nervous. “But something about you--”

“Something about me?” Adena prodded.

Kat gulped finally noticing how close they were. Adena was now inches away from being pressed up against her front, and she was trying hard not to stare at her dark lips “Something about you--” 

“Kat Jacqueline has been looking for you” Sutton said barging into the restroom causing Kat to jump what felt like a foot in the air. 

Adena on the other hand stayed exactly how she was eyes never leaving Kats. She had so many scandals and news articles written about her that the last thing somebody would do is be shocked that she was found hooking up with someone in the bathroom. Hell she once had a threesome with two models in the restrooms during the Met Ball.

“She wants too-- Whoa” she paused finally noticing Adena in the room. “Oh my god your Adena El-Amin” she gasped. Oliver was going to freak when she told him she met Adena El-Amin. The ADENA EL-AMIN. He had been going on for weeks about the women who managed to upstage Anna Wintour at one of fashions biggests events.

“Hi” Adena greeted eyes never straying from Kat’s nervous ones. Sutton looked at her friend her brow scrunched up in confusion. This was Adena El-Amin. Why the hell was she the only one freaking out?

Adena cleared her throat interrupting the tense silence “Well thank you again Kat” she smiled walking up to the women and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“No problem it was my pleasure” Kat replied. “Maybe not my pleasure, but it was fun. Well not really fun but--”

“Bye Kat” Adena chuckled strutting out of the room like she owned the place, and if you talked to her accountant she easily could.

“Whoa” Sutton said after the doors closed.

“Yep” Kat nodded not ready to face her friend right now.

“That was Adena El-Amin” Sutton replied shocked. 

“Yep”

“Wow” the blonde smiled still somewhat stunned. They both stood there for a couple of seconds just going over it in their heads. Kat more so than Sutton.

“God she’s so hot” Sutton added. “Seriously the pictures don’t do her justice” she added with a shake of her head. 

“Yep” Kat whispered finally turning and facing her best friend.

“What the hell was she doing in here?” the blonde questioned.

Before Kat could tell her all about it Jane walked in adding another friend to the party. “Hey guys you’ll never guess who I just met?”

“Cher?” Kat and Sutton both asked.

“No!” Jane groaned. “Why does everyone keep saying CHer?” she whined.

“Because she’s Cher?” Sutton shrugged.

“No. Adena El-Amin” Jane gushed. “You know THE ADENA EL-AMIN.” All three of them might have been somewhat fans of the women. But who wouldn’t. She was rich, famous, gorgeous, and not afraid to speak out against racism and oppression especially from her own country and government. 

“No kidding” Sutton quipped back shooting Kat a humorous look.

“Yes!” Jane grinned. “She was super nice, and I got to say the pictures don’t do her justice”

“Oh my god I said the same thing” Sutton smiled. “Total twinsies” she added going for a high five.

“Wait when did you meet her?” Jane questioned looking confused, and before she could get an answer Andrew was now the one joining their little party.

“There you are Kat” he huffed clearly showing his frustration for having to find them by glaring at each on of them saving a particularly long one for Jane for some reason. They’ve always had a somewhat icy relationship.

“Yes Andrew” Kat asked all three of them meeting him with a roll of their eyes.

“Jacqueline has been looking all over for you. Which means I have been looking all over for you” he unhappily informed. “Which also means that I didn’t get the chance to meet Matt Bomer, have him fall in love with me, and spend the rest of my life raising champion Corgi’s each named after the Spice Girls”

“Corgi’s?” Jane questioned.

“I love the Spice Girls” Sutton gushed. “Posh Spice was my fav.”

“Really? I loved Scary Spice” Kat added.

“I could see it” Sutton quipped.

“Baby Spice was mine” Jane threw in.

“I can see that too” Sutton nodded.

“The point is!” Josh cut in. “That you need to go find Jacqueline and I need to find another handsome, stylish, well off man who also happens to be a lover of corgis to marry and raise furry spice corgi’s with” he explained.

“Fine Andrew” Kat groaned walking past him and out of the room. Jane and Sutton quickly following her now arguing over which Spice was the best Spice.

“So this is what they look like?” Andrew said looking around the restroom. “Gotta’ say I’m not impressed” he shrugged turning around and walking out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait.

It’s been two weeks since Kat’s eventful run in with the one and only Adena El-Amin and needless to say she was now obsessed.

Every day she would start her morning checking Twitter, Instagram, TMZ, hell she has even gone as far as checking Facebook on news about the women. She had to admit it but she could probably give the FBI or CIA a run for the money with her skills, but no matter what website she used or how long she scrolled all she knew about Adena was her name, job occupation, her birthday, and the last couple of celebrities she may have dated, and that was only thanks to the small page about her on Wikipedia.

She couldn’t understand how the richest woman in the world barely had two paragraphs on Wikipedia. Hell, the page on the history of the high five was better detailed and noted than hers, and yet she couldn’t stop. Something about Adena had gotten to her, but she wasn’t ready to talk about or admit to what that might be. So, until then it was just a healthy form of curiosity.

 She scrolled through the google search results looking for that one link or article that will sate her obsession—no her curiosity ignoring the sounds of her busy co-workers. She was so entranced in her tasks she never even noticed Sutton walking up her until she was nearly crashing to the floor in fear.

Sutton quickly reached out to stop her from falling, “What are you doing?”

“Holy shit” Kat panted, clutching at her beating chest. She glared at her best friend not surprised at her to see an amused smile on her face, “Next time make some noise or something.”

The blonde rolled her eyes at the dramatics, quietly taking note of the department head inconspicuously closing out some of her tab, or at least trying too. Kat maybe sneaky when it came to hiding her emotions, but she clearly never had to climb out a two-story window at two in the morning, to hook up with the captain of the lacrosse team, then sneak back in all without waking her noisy neighbors and mom up. Not to mention she did all of that while not wearing any panties or bra. LEGENDARY.

“What are you doing?”

“Working” she quipped as the blonde sat next to her. “Like you should be right now.”

“Oh please” Sutton scoffed, “Oliver is at lunch with someone who I can’t know about” she imitated his southern drawl “So I’m bored, and need entertainment.”

“How about working?”

“Did it, rocked it, and now I’m bored and need something to do” the blonde pouted, “Come on Kat, Jane is on assignment, Alex is out sick, so that just leaves you.”

Kat shuffled through her work emails now determined to actually get some work done herself, “So, go bother Richard.”

“Did it, and—”

“—Rocked it”

“No, rocked his world” the blonde grinned, spinning in the chair, “So, what are you doing?”

“Nothing”

“Doesn’t look like nothing” Sutton teased.

Kat typed out a response to their marketing department, “Seriously I’m working”

“Really?” the blonde challenged, “Does that work include Adena El-Amin?”

“Nope” Kat brushed off, all of sudden showing more interest in an email with their marketing department than she ever has before.

Sutton eyed her for a couple of second. She may not have majored in psychology, but she got an A in it, and managed to pick up on a couple of things. Kat was clearly evading… like always.

“Kat” Sutton replied, deadpanned. Bitch please.

Kat bit her lip to keep from screaming or at least pouting. Her parents were world renown psychologist with books, awards, tv appearances, and more and still can’t read her as well as Sutton could.

“Okay I was” she admitted. “But I wasn’t insta-stalking, I was just trying to find her address so I can send her a card of something.”

“Is this about you spilling your drink on her?” Sutton wondered, “I doubt Jacqueline will fire you just because you accidentally spilt your drink” she assured. Kat was one of Scarlet's best employees not to mention the youngest department head in history.

 “I know that”, Kat scoffed. She might have two people working underneath her, but she was still very much Scarlet’s social media department, and with the numbers they did unless something drastic happened her job would always be safe. “No, I just want to thank her for not going crazy on me” she explained.

And to be honest she really would like to thank her. Seriously, so many celebrities walk around like entitled brats and would’ve gone nuclear on her for spilling a drink on them.

“Well why don’t you thank her in person” Sutton shrugged.

Kat scoffed, “And how would I do that? Its been two weeks and all I was able to find out about her is her birthday”

Sutton pointed across the room, “You could always just ask her”

Kat turned, “What—” and was instantly stunned by the sight of Adena and Jacqueline laughing and talking like they were old friends. What the fuck?

“Kat?”                                                                                       

There was no way this was happening. She barely put on any makeup today, not to mention she wasn’t even wearing the right shoes.

“Kat?”

Maybe she still had time to run and get something out the fashion closet. Damn, if she changed her shoes, she would have to change her outfit too. She subtly sniffed at her armpits, maybe a quick hoe bath… or at least a piece of gum.

“Kat?”

This was not good. Why didn’t anyone tell her that Adena was coming into the office. When a billionaire visits that’s the type of shit you put in a memo. Ted in accounting has no problem sending out memos over a tuna fish sandwich, but not one mentioned about Adena El-Amin?! THE Adena El-Amin.

“Kat?!” Sutton yelled, snapping her out of the small little brain fart she suffered.

“Huh?”

“You’re drooling” Sutton joked.

“Shut Up”, Kat swatted at the blondes arm subtly wiping at her mouth and chin, “Shit are they coming over here” she hissed quickly straightening her desk.

Sutton had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. In all their years of friendship she had never seen Kat like this. Sure, Adena was important and obviously someone they should make a good impression with, but this was a little much even for the billionaire. Her Sutton-senses were ringing, but she would leave it alone… for now.

“Morning ladies” Jacqueline greeted, a smirking Adena proudly at her hip.

“Morning” Sutton grinned.

“Hello” Kat squeaked out.

“Adena I would like to introduce you our social media director Katherine Edison” Jacqueline smiled “And one of the members of our fashion department, Sutton Brady” she added.

Sutton stood, happily shaking the mogul’s hands. “Hello it’s nice to meet you… I’m a huge fan” she gushed.

“Thank you” Adena nodded. She never understood how people were fans of hers. It wasn’t like she was a famous actress or singer.  

“After years of bribing Adena has graciously accepted my offer to join our board” Jacqueline joked. Adena was one of the biggest players in this city, not to mention she was smart, progressive, talented, and with one look seemed to be able to strike fear in the ham-fisted boys club upstairs. She was going to enjoy having someone like her on their board especially after that fiasco with Cleo.

“That’s great” Kat cursing herself for how excited she sounded, she cleared her throat “I mean that’s fantastic… that we can finally get some more diversity on the board… not that it’s not already great because it is-- Scarlett is a great place to work, but we could use more women like you—”

Sutton seeing where this was going gratefully interrupted her, “We look forward to working with you” she closed shooting her a confident smile.  

“Thank you” Adena nodded a teasing smirk on her face.

Jacqueline nodded along deciding to just play off the girl’s rant and turned to the newest board member, “If you have the time, I would love to give you a better tour of the building” she offered.

Adena shrugged. Her schedule wasn’t that busy today, plus if she was going to be a board member it probably would help if she knew where they at least kept the coffee. “Lead the way.”

“Thank you, girls,” Jacqueline smiled.

“Yes, thank you” Adena tact on, shooting Kat a small wink as she sauntered off.

Sutton waited watching the two most powerful women she’s met outside that one time she won backstage tickets to Beyoncé exit the office, “Okay” Sutton turned, “What the hell was that?”

“Nothing” Kat sighed gathering up some papers needing to do something with her hands.  

“If that was nothing then why that hell are you all jittery?”

“Coffee”

“Coffee?” Sutton repeated, doubtful. Uh, why did Kat have to be so difficult? Why couldn’t she admit that she had the hots for Adena. Hell, she had the hots for Adena, anyone who wasn’t blind would have the hots for here, and even then, they would sure get it after hearing that voice.

 “Yes, coffee Sutton”, Kat stood, “You know that magnificent black stuff that comes out of machine and gets you wired”

Sutton held her hands up, “No need to get Snippy, I’m just concerned that’s all” she shrugged.0020Of course, that wasn’t far from the truth. She would always be concerned about Kat, they were best friends, but she knew there was more to it than just coffee, but she could wait.

“Well don’t be” Kat assured stalking off, “I’m perfectly fine” she threw over her shoulder.

Sutton sat back down, shaking her head, “Fine my ass” she scoffed. Kat maybe able to run away now, but she swears on Madonnas Kabbalah water that she would get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3:

* * *

 

Kat gulped down her last bit of coffee with a sigh. If embarrassing herself in front of her boss and what technically is her second boss wasn’t enough; she just spent the past three hours with Scarlett’s IT department after their account got hacked, and another two with the brainiac’s in accounting going over her expenses and receipts with a fine-tooth comb.

She literally spent ten minutes debating about the costs of ice. ICE! Forgive her for not realizing how expensive ice was, but if water was free WHY THE HELL WASN’T ICE. Uh, she needed a nap… better yet she needed a margarita, then a nap.

She placed her head on the marble counter top hoping the cool touch would ease the throbbing in her head. She loved Scarlett, and she loved being social media director even more but there were days she wished she did anything else in the world. Like teaching! Her cousin Kim was a teacher, and seemed to love it.

She could teach.

She’ll be great teacher. One of the cool ones that all the kids respected and loved and always thanked for inspiring them whenever they won an Oscar or finished their community service. She could definitely teach America’s future. Just look how successful she was. What kid wouldn’t think she was cool?

She was so wrapped up in her daydream of being the greatest teacher since Ms. Fizzle and all the mini Kat’s she would get to inspire that she didn’t notice the one woman who she was desperately trying to get out her head saunter in and help herself to Scarlett’s fine collection of teas.

 “Long day?” Adena asked perched against the back counter and there went Kat… crashing to the floor in surprise.

“Fuck” she groaned rubbing at her bruised ass and hoping it would make its way to her bruised ego. Seriously this day could go fuck itself.

Adena quickly placed her tea down and rushed to the women’s side, “Are you okay?” she asked helping her get up.

Kat nodded desperately trying to play this moment off, “Yeah, sorry” she muttered. “I’m not good with surprises.”

Adena tried to stop herself from laughing, “I can see that”

Kat busied herself brushing imaginary dirt and wrinkles out of her clothes, desperately trying to avoid the humorous eye of the billionaire. Thanking whatever god that said women turned around to empty out of her tea cup.

Kat waded through the painful silence for a couple of moment, “So… having fun at Scarlett?”

Adena faced her, “As much as possible” she answered. She had meetings with board members, lawyers, some people in HR, and some of their more important advertisers. It seemed Jacqueline was set on her meeting every Tom, Dick, and Harry in a tie and the day wasn’t even halfway over.

So once given the opportunity she saw no harm in sneaking away for a nice cup of Chamomile tea. It was just her look that Kat happened to be here at the same time.

 “Sorry” Kat shrugged awkwardly playing with her phone hoping that by some miracle something drastic would happen that needed her immediate attention. Maybe Trump would finally resign, or some celebrity that everyone already knew was gay would finally come out. You know nothing too crazy just enough to justify a hasty exit while keeping her dignity intact.  

“Mm” Adena hummed taking a small sip of her tea enjoying how flustered she seemed to make the women. “Thank you for the flowers by the way, it was very romantic”

“Uh…” Kat trailed her mind drawing a blank.

“The peonies you sent me” Adena reminded. “How did you know they were my favorite?” Oh, right she did send a small bouquet of flowers after the party just to say she was sorry. A bouquet she spent five minutes with the dweebs in accounting justifying.

Kat shrugged, “Lucky guess” More like she scoured every article she could find on the internet about the women until she found out what flowers she liked.

“Lucky or not thank you” Adena pressed on. She was used to people sending her all kinds of things that she didn’t need or like to get in her good graces, so to get flowers was no surprise until her assistant read her the card.

“No problem”, Kat waved off peaking over the women’s shoulders hoping anything would happen. This would be the perfect time for one of Jane’s mid-life crisis or a maybe an office fire.

Okay maybe not an office fire, but a fire drill would be nice. They still do those, right?

“It was very romantic” the billionaire teased.

Kat choked, “Romantic?! No, no, no, it was just a thank you” she rushed out in defense.

“A thank you?”

The director furiously nodded, “Yes!” she answered louder than she intended, “You know, for not going crazy on me for spilling my drink on you” she reminded.

Adena schooled her face, “Crazy?”

Kat’s eyes bulged, “NO! no, no, no I didn’t mean it like that” she word vomited. “I meant most people like you would be upset if someone like me spilt a drink on what I’m sure was an expensive dress” She once saw Zack Braff freak out on a waiter for getting his bacon, egg, and cheese wrong. Celebrities were weird and temperamental.

Adena leant against the counter, “And who are people like me Ms. Edison?”

“You know…”

“No, I don’t”

Kat tried to catch her thoughts before they could rush out her mouth “I don’t mind anything bad about that” she promised, and she didn’t. “It’s just… You’re just—”

Adena lifted an eyebrow, “I’m what?”

Kat cursed at herself. Why the hell couldn’t she talk all of a sudden. “You’re…”

Adena started, “Kat”

“Its just I messed up your dress and—”

“Kat”.

“And I wanted to say I’m sorry—”

“Kat”

“For ruining your dress and then I wanted to thank you for not freaking out on me—”

“Kat”

“Because celebrities can be crazy, but you were totally cool with it so I just wanted to thank you for being cool with it you know—”

“Kat!” Adena yelled finally cutting through whatever freak out the director had talked herself in.

She took a deep breath, “Yes?”

“I was joking” she smirked.

Kat stood there stunned, “Oh” W

Adena slowly grinned, “Yeah” she nodded putting her cup down. “It was a nice gift so thank you”

“You welcome”

 “I didn’t mean to freak you out” the businesswomen conceded. Sure, she enjoyed watching the women work herself up, but never to that point.

“Its okay” Kat played off wanting to erase this entire day from her memory. “I guess were even?” she wondered.

“Even?”

“I spilt my drink on you, and you caused me to freak out… twice” the women reminded.

Adena thought it over, and she guess the women was right. A small stain on a dress she was never going to wear again wasn’t that big of a deal. “Okay, were even” she agreed stepping up to holding out her hand.

Kat shook it ignoring the tiny shocks racing through her body at the Persian women’s touch. “Good” she nodded both of them not making any effort to step away. In fact, they seemed to slowly sway closer together.

Don’t look at her lips.

Don’t look at her lips.

Don’t look at her lips.

Kat chanted biting her tongue to keep her from doing so.

“Kat” Adena husked her eyes showing exactly what she wanted and planned on doing, because unlike Kat she was gay, and single so she had no problem looking at the women’s lips and would have even less of a problem capturing them with her mouth.

“Mm” Kat hummed desperately trying to remember her boyfriend Kevin, no Evan… shit his name was Ethan. Her boyfriend’s name was Ethan.

God why couldn’t he have some exotic name like Adena.

Adena sounded hot, mysterious, the type of name you knew had a story behind it. Ethan was just some generic name people from Minnesota named their second son after Junior was already taken.

Plus, their names sounded so cute together: Adena and Kat, Kat and Adena. They could even combine their names like all the celebrity couples do. Adat, no Kena, maybe Akat, whatever it was it would be cute… no hot. Because forgive her for bragging but she was hot, and Adena was scorching so the two of them would be *chefs kiss*

“You spend a lot of time in your head, don’t you?” Adena smirked so close to her that she could see the storm brewing in those chocolate eyes.

Kat blinked her thoughts slowly fading away, “Sorry”

“Stop apologizing” Adena whispered.

“Sorry… I mean—”

“I know what you mean” the businesswomen caught on stepping up so she was now in the director’s personal space their lips a hairsbreadth away from meeting.

Kat could read the desire in the women’s eyes, and all she could was herself getting lost in her potent gaze, and she couldn’t stop herself from leaning in.

“There you are” Andrew huffed breaking the social media director of the spell and causing her to jump almost a foot back. Adena on the other hand didn’t move a muscle. She knew what she wanted and for the first time knew without a doubt Kat wanted it too.

“Hi Andrew” Kat greeted trying to appear as nothing was going on. Luckily Andrew was more concerned with the billionaire in the room then whatever weird things Kat was doing and barely spared her a look.

 “Jacqueline has been looking all over for you which means I’ve been looking all over for you” he huffed barely hiding his annoyance over that fact. He was the assistant to Jacqueline Carlyle not an errand boy, he had way better things to do than chase after someone even if she was one of Forbes richest women.

Adena patted herself on the back for not rolling her eyes at his dramatics. Luckily, she had an Andrew of her own and knew just how to handle them, “I’ll be right there” she promised.

“If you can hurry, we would greatly appreciate it” Andrew sassed with a sweet but acerbic smile on his face. “Some of us have things to do” he muttered sashaying away/.

"Is he always like that?" the businesswomen wondered.

"Since he probably came out the womb” Kat joked.

“Does he ever--”

“I should probably get back to work” Kat cut her off grabbing her forgotten phone. “I’ll see you later” not even sparing the women a second glance as she made her exit. She could totally go for that margarita right about now…. and a cold shower.

* * *

 

Kat powered down her computer, grabbed her bags, and made her way to the elevators waving bye to the few people that were left in the office. Today had been one for the books and she look forward to going home, opening a nice bottle of wine, soaking in the tub and trying to forget it ever happened.

While waiting for it to arrive she busied herself scheduling some last-minute tweets and sending a couple of SpongeBob meme’s in the groupchat. The internet was too damn funny sometimes.

Hearing the familiar ding she looked up just as the doors flushed open and for a second, she couldn’t even feign surprise. It was clear the universe had something against her. Maybe it was finally getting back at her for all those times she littered as a little girl, or her emo phase in middle school, or maybe because of that time she peed in the flowerbeds of the that nice old ladies house after the Sigma Chi toga party.

Whatever the reason it seemed to be cashing in all its chips in today.

“Going down?” Adena teased.

“It wasn’t like I was the only one who peed there” Kat muttered to herself stepping inside.

“What?”

“Nothing” Kat waved off. “Just thinking” she explained just as the doors closed and locked her inside four metal walls of awkward silence. Seriously four other people peed in Mrs. Richards garden before she even thought about doing it!

She counted the seconds watching the panel of floors tick by one by one cursing the fact that Scarlett’s office was so far up. If they were Home & Garden it would’ve taken them five seconds to reach the ground floor.

She eagerly rocked on her toes as the light flashed by indicting that there were only 20 more floors left.

Adena turned to her, “Kat”

Fifteen left.

“Kat” Adena repeated.

Ten. Almost there.

“Mm?” she hummed intently staring at the panel.

Five more. She was so close she could taste it.

“Go out with me”

Zero.

 The doors rushed open, “What?” she sputtered out.  

“Go out with me” Adena repeated with the upmost confident, and why wouldn’t she.

“Wait… what?”

“Go out with me” Adena emphasized this time a little slower. What was so hard to understand?

“Like a date?”

The billionaire laughed, “Yes, a date”

“With you?”

“Yes”

“…Oh. She couldn’t believe that the one and only Adena El-Amin was asking her out on a date. A date with a billionaire. A hot, sexy, billionaire at that.

She should say yes. Sutton and Jane would want her to say yes. Hell, her mom would want her say yes. The barista at the coffee kiosk who always winked at her and made the same joke about cinnamon in her coffee would want her to say yes. Why wasn’t she saying yes?!

“Yes!”

Adena looked taken back for a second but schooled her features, “Good” she smiled. She was honestly expecting the women to say no and start talking about her boyfriend again. “Is Friday good for you?”

“No!”

“Okay, what about Saturday?” Adena questioned. She wasn’t the type of women that like to sit around and wait for things to happen. She wanted Kat and would do anything to get her.  

 “I meant no as in no” Kat clarified her boyfriend creeping back in her head.

“No?”

“Yes” Kat nodded.

“So yes?”

“No, I meant yes to your no, not yes to your yes”

“Yes, to my no—what?”

Kat took a deep breath trying to quell her racing thoughts, “What I meant to say is I’m flattered Adena I really am, but—”

And just when she was close. Damnit.

“You’re not--”

“--I have a boyfriend” Kat finished.

Adena rolled her eyes “So, you’ve said”

“Look I think your hot” Kat admitted. “Like scorching, fire and brimstone take me down to hell hot” she rambled, “And I’m flattered… I really am, I mean your Adena El-Amin, and I’m just regular Kat Edison”

Adena tried to stop her, “Kat—”

“I think your great Adena, but—

“I know” the women kindly interrupted. “Boyfriend” and usually she would respect those boundaries, but there was clearly something between them and call her selfish but she wanted to explore it.

Kat pointed out to the nearly deserted lobby, “I should probably go…” urging her feet to move. Why weren’t they moving?!

“Before you go” Adena started pulling out her card “Whenever your ready boyfriend or not call me” she teased before walking off.

Kat shamelessly watched the women’s backside make its way onto the streets of New York. She tapped the card against her hand replaying that whole sequence through her head.

“Boyfriend or not” she muttered herself reading the card. She didn’t need Adana’s phone number.

She wasn’t gay… okay maybe she was a little gay, but she still had a boyfriend…who she like--no she loved Ethan. Sure, he had his flaws, but he was a nice guy who was passionate about his art and music.

They weren’t perfect, but even Beyoncé and Jay-Z had their flaws.

She should just throw the card away. Any girlfriend would happily throw the card away. The trash bin was just a couple of feet away from her, and there was even a custodian emptying it. If she threw it away it would be lost forever.

It would barely take ten seconds. She could do it. For her and Ethan. For Kethan.

But she didn’t.

She couldn’t.

Something kept her holding onto the card and walking by said trash bin and the custodian. 

"Goodnight" she said to him before making her way outside and into the nearest cab.

Just because she kept the card didn't mean anything. It wasn't like she was cheating on Ethan.

It was just a card.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for awhile so here y'all go. Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Oh and am I the only one upset that were 3 episodes in season 4 and still no sight of Adena? They know who were watching for and its not Jane and Pinstripe.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Let me know what you think. I already have everything planned out so I’m going to try to have it updated and complete by next month.


End file.
